Lost Love
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: He says that he knows her, but why doesn't she remember him? Now she needs someone to help her remember everything about herself and her past. GaaraXOC !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC. :)**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

The blazing sun was shining down on the vast desert. Over the horizon, four people could be seen running towards Sunagakure, it seemed like the high temperature didn't faze them at all. When they arrived at the entrance of Suna they tried to enter, but two guards blocked their way. "State your business," One of the guards said. A tall man stepped forward; he had black hair and all of his clothing was black. "We are shinobis from Iwagakure, the Tsuchikage sent us to escort the Kazekage to Iwagakure." The man in black said. The guards moved and the four people walked inside. They headed for the Kazekage's building quickly, not wasting time. The tall man knocked on the door and entered, sitting behind the desk was none other than the Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama, we were hired to be your escorts to Iwagakure." The Kazekage didn't even look up from his work and said, "I see. Please get some rest and we'll start our journey." The four people nodded and left.

"I'm so glad that we got here, we can sleep now!" One of the four people yawned. She had bright red hair that was tied up into a ponytail; she wore a white loose tank top and some baggy cargo pants. "Don't complain Chi-Chan." Another girl said. She had chocolate colored hair that reached her waist; she wore a black vest with nothing underneath except a gray tank top and she wore some black jeans. "Both of you shut up! You're also complaining to Nataka. It was a mission. Deal with it." The last girl in the group said without any emotion. She had dark purple hair that went down to the middle of her back; she wore a midnight blue halter-top and some matching jeans. "Kita-Chan, why are you so mean?" Chi whined, playing with her sword. "I'm not mean, you just don't like the way I act." Kita said glaring at Chi. "We don't hate you." Nataka smiled. "-Sigh- Why must I get stuck with a bunch of girls?" The tall man complained. "Ryo-sensei, Kita-Chan said not to complain." Chi whispered in his ear. They finally reached the hotel; they headed for the front desk and asked for two rooms. "Okay, I'll be in this room, so if anyone needs me they know where to find me." Ryo said with a smile and closed the door. The three girls headed towards the end of the hallway, they opened the door to see only two beds and a couch. "Dibs on the bed!" Chi and Nataka shouted, jumping on the bed. They stared at Kita, afraid of what she might do. "Just don't annoy me." Kita said and sat down on the couch. They closed the curtains and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Kita sat up unable to sleep. She quietly opened the window and jumped on the roof, she sat on the roof staring at the full moon. "What are you doing out here?" Someone behind Kita asked. "It's none of your concern." Kita growled, annoyed that people were butting into her privacy. "It is, since I'm the Kazekage." Kita stood up and bowed. "I apologize, Kazekage-sama." Kita said, lifting up her head she saw a shocked Kazekage. "K-Kita?" The Kazekage asked with widened eyes. "How do you know my name?" Kita asked. "You don't remember me? It's me Gaara." Gaara whispered. "I don't know you. I only know you as the Kazekage. You must have mistaken me for somebody else." Kita said staring at Gaara. "You're Kita. I'm positive. You were my childhood friend. You were the only one who would accept me as a friend." Gaara said with sadness in his eyes, he grasped her hand. "Will you please stop talking to me?" Kita yelled glaring at Gaara, she was clearly frustrated and confuse. "You're right. Kita was much better than you. You're not the Kita I'm looking for." Gaara said glaring ten times harder than Kita. "Get off of me!" Kita screamed holding her head. Random images started to flash in her mind. She couldn't tell what they were; all of them came rushing into her head. She broke free of his grasp. "Please leave me alone. I'm asking you nicely." Kita cried silently, and ran away. When she reached the couch she collapsed on it, exhausted for some odd reason.

Dream

Two people were running in the desert carrying a small child. When they arrived at Sunagakure they placed the child down and told her to go play around. "Okay mama." The little girl said and ran off. She arrived at an empty playground; on the ground was a teddy bear. "It's so cute!" The little girl squealed and hugged it. She saw a young boy with red hair staring at her. "Umm… C-Can I have my bear back?" He asked with a sad face. "Here." The little girl said cheerfully, "It's a really cute bear." "Do you want to play with me?" The red headed boy asked with hope in his eyes. "Sure! I'm Kita. What's your name?" Kita asked with an extended hand. The red headed boy looked at her hand, shook it, and said with a smile, "Nice to meet you Kita. I'm Gaara." They played for hours until Kita decided to leave. Before she left Gaara gave her a sweet innocent kiss. Kita and Gaara both blushed a crimson red. Kita was walking towards the area her mother told her to go to, when she arrived she saw her mother and father with the Tsuchikage. Kita was about to go say hello when the Tsuchikage stabbed her parents. "Mama! Papa!" Kita screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. The Tsuchikage faced her and walked towards her slowly. He was behind her in a blink of an eye; he lifted his hand and knocked her out.

**End Dream**

Kita jerked up and screamed, making Chi and Nataka also screamed, the door slammed open and there stood a worried Ryo in some green pajamas. "What's wrong?" He shouted, looking at the three girls. "I don't know! Kita-Chan screamed first! And I was having a nice dream about dangos!" Chi complained with a little pout on her face. "I just had a bad nightmare." Kita said wiping the sweat off of her face. "Okay, just get some rest for tomorrow." Ryo said shutting the door quietly.

After a while, Kita jumped out the window to the roof. "Thank god he's not here." Kita muttered to herself and gently sat down. As she stared at the moon, her mind kept wandering towards the argument with Gaara. "Who am I?" Kita whispered, tears rolling down her face.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does! I only own the OC! :)**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

In the morning everyone was ready except Kita. They couldn't find her. "Kita's never late!" Nataka said, starting to freak out. "Oh my gosh! The world's coming to an end!" Chi screamed running around in circles. "Calm down, I'm right here." Kita said holding her head, "You two are giving me a headache." "What is that?!" Chi screamed, jumping on Nataka's back. "You don't look so good, Kita." Ryo said with concern in his voice. Kita continued to walk towards the main gate. When they arrived the Kazekage was standing there waiting for them. Gaara and Kita stared at each other for a minute, until it turned to a glare. "I smell something fishy." Chi said, sniffing the air. Gaara and Kita both glared at her, if looks could kill Chi would be having a small funeral by now. "I'm serious! I smell fish!" Chi whined, "Don't hurt me!" Everyone started to sniff the air, all their faces scrunched up. "You're right there is something fishy." Nataka said with that funny voice since she was pinching her nose. "I saw a tasty fish and thought that I would bring it home." Ryo laughed nervously. "The fish is going to go bad before we reach Iwagakure." Gaara said nonchalantly. "Can we get going?" Kita asked, annoyed by everybody's idiotic behavior.

As they walked through the hot desert, everything was just plain awkward. Everyone was watching Gaara and Kita have a glaring contest while they walked. Chi looked around and was the first one to break the awkwardness, "I miss Bob!" "Who's Bob?" Nataka asked. "The fish! The one we threw away ten minutes ago." Chi shouted, anime tears falling form her eyes.

As the stars and moon started to arrive they set up camp in the forest and started to eat dinner. The whole night Ryo kept crying about how he wanted to eat Bob (the fish), Chi and Nataka were telling each other about scary stories they've heard about. Kita and Gaara were a whole different story. Kita was taking a bath in a nearby lake; while Gaara was… actually nobody knew where Gaara was. It was funny because they were suppose to protect him, but they didn't know where he was. Everyone had convinced Kita to take a bath or do something to her hair because it looked like some kind of creature was living on her head; they didn't really want to look at her.

Kita was swimming in the lake when she heard a twig break. "Who's there?" Kita shouted. She thought it was that weird Kazekage, but instead the Tsuchikage stepped out of the bushes. "Tsuchikage-sama?" Kita tried to bow, but noticed that she was naked. She covered as much as she could. "Kita, I have been watching you on this mission and-." He started to say. "Could you hold that thought?" Kita asked, she got out and got into her warm clothes. "As I was saying…. I have been watching you and I must warn you about that Kazekage. He's no good. He wants you because of your power." "It sounded like he knew a lot about me…" "I want you to assassinate him." "But I thought Suna was our ally!" "He's going to betray us." "Tsuchikage-sama…" "Yes?" Kita stared at him; his eyes had that evil glint in them. "I want to know all about my parents. I know that you told me that my parents died on a mission, but…." She stared at the ground, how could she forget about the two people who cared about her the most? "I want to know all about them." "Some other time, my child." "Why not now? You're hiding something from me, aren't you?!" Kita shouted. The Tsuchikage glared at her, they heard the group running towards the lake. The Tsuchikage disappeared and reappeared behind Kita, her eyes widened. He covered her mouth with his hand and sunk into the ground. Before they were gone, Kita saw the one person that knew about her life. The one person she could believe. The one person that truly understood her. Right before they were gone, she saw him he held a shocked expression. It was him, the one and only, Gaara.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Please review to help me on some improvements! Thank you very much(says it in an azn accent!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**On with the third chapter! The third chap. Speaking of chap… I need some chap stick. Oh no, I'm talking to myself again…. Whoops! On with the lovey dovey story!**

It was cold, musty, and definitely dark. The only thing she could see was the shape of the prison cell. It was clearly designed to keep people in and out. Kita was chained to the wall she could only walk three feet away from the wall. She tried to break the chain, but it was absorbing all of her strength. "Kita…" A soft voice said. She looked out the cell to see a shadow. "Kita are you okay?" That voice sounded so familiar. "Sato?" Kita asked, not sure who it was. "Yeah it's me." "What are doing on the prison room?" "I'm on guard." Sato wouldn't help her, would he? He used to like her, until that one little prank.

**Flashback**

_Sato was walking towards the park with a big smile and some roses in his hands. He had light brown spiky hair and some dark brown eyes. He wore a black shirt under a thin gray vest with some gray shorts. Many girls in Iwagakure loved him, but he had his eyes on one special person. He had gotten a letter from his crush, Kita. It told him to meet her at five in the park. When he was walking under the bridge he tripped on a rope, causing pink permanent paint to pour on him. "Quit stalking me!" Kita yelled from the other side of the bridge. Sato saw Chi, Nataka, and other kids laughing at him, tears started to well up in his eyes. He ran away towards his house._

**End Flashback**

"Come on! Hurry up!" Sato whispered, swinging the cell door open. She stared at the door. "Why are you helping me after the way I treated you?" Kita asked feeling regret for what she did. He wasn't such a bad guy at all. "I guess that, I still love you." He responded looking at her. "You know that it'll never happen, but we could be friends." Kita said with a small grin on her face. "That's good, I guess. Come on get going." Sato ushered her up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs, she remembered to do something she forgot to do a long time ago. She ran down the stairs and gave Sato a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you." Kita whispered, he blushed and gave her a big smile.

When she opened the metal door, there stood the Tsuchikage and ten of his best shinobis. "I was going to go meet you, but you coming to meet me takes away all the trouble of walking down the stairs." The Tsuchikage said with a smirk. "Grab her!" He commanded with a wave of the hand. The ten shinobis grabbed her and held her down. "Let go of me!" Kita screamed, her eyes turned icy blue; all the shinobis let go of her. Their hands were frozen. "The Kazekage wants this kind of power, to freeze people with a touch." The Tsuchikage said with a frown on his face. "You're lying! Gaara wouldn't do that to me!" "You're referring him as Gaara? He's gotten into your head Kita." Kita stared at him tears were threatening to fall. "I know all about your little secret…" "And what would that be?" "That you killed my parents." The Tsuchikage's eyes widened, "How do you know?" "I didn't until now. I was testing you! I only had a dream about it, I wasn't sure about it, but you just told me." Kita shouted with an accusing finger. He glared at her and started to do some hand signs. A red light emitted form his hands. "This is going to be quick and painless." He said with an evil smile. He was about to reach her when sand enveloped Kita. Next thing she knew, she was facing Chi, Nataka, Ryo, and Gaara. "Kita!" Chi and Nataka shouted and jumped on her. "Get off!" Kita yelled. "She's still a meanie!" Chi pouted. "Nice to see you." Kita said forcing a smile on her face. She turned around and stared at Gaara. "We should leave them alone." Ryo whispered and pushed Chi and Nataka away. "No! I want to see them kiss!" Chi shouted grabbing onto the trunk of a nearby tree. Ryo tugged her away from the tree and threw her on his shoulder and left.

For a couple of minutes there was an awkward silence, a good awkward silence. "Are you alright?" Gaara asked with some concern in his eyes. "I'm fine, just tired. Are you positive that you knew me before?" "I would never forget the only friend I had." He whispered. "I-I'm don't know who I am." Kita whispered a few tears escaped from her eyes. "What did he do to you?" "He killed my parents." More tears started to fall. "Gaara, I can't really trust you yet. I still kind of don't remember you." Gaara gazed into her eyes, slowly inching forward when they heard screaming. "That sounded like Chi, Nataka, and Ryo-sensei!" Kita shouted, suddenly alarmed. They ran into the bushes to find….

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Please review to help me with any problems in the story or just leave a nice little comment. Thank you very much (says it in an azn accent). :) Next chapter will come out as soon as possible! I seriously need to go buy some chap sticks… I'm not weird! Leave me alone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**I am so sorry! I have been so busy with school that I haven't posted up a new story. But since it's summer vacation now, I have time! :) Enjoy!**

They ran through the bushes to find… Chi, Nataka, and Ryo-sensei tied to a tree. "Kita, run!" Ryo-sensei shouted. "I'm not leaving you guys!" Kita started to run towards them when a hurricane of kunais came pouring down on her. "It's an Akatsuki member! You can't fight her!" Chi shouted, while struggling to get out of the ropes. There was an evil snicker coming from the shadow. Kita could see a black cloak with red clouds on it, but the face was completely hidden by a mask. "Who are you?" Kita asked the unknown figure. "It's so sad." The unknown figure said. A shock went through Kita. "That voice…" Kita whispered. "What is it Kita?" Gaara asked with concern. "It's so sad that my own sister doesn't remember me." The unknown figure laughed to itself. "Amarante? What do you want?" Kita growled, "Why are you with the Akatsuki?" "Where else could I go? My parents abandoned me. They didn't want a daughter who was supposedly cursed. That priest told them that I would bring them bad luck, so they gave me away. They abandoned me and kept you! How do you think I feel?! I was only ten!" Amarante shouted angrily, "To answer your question, I'm here to kill you. And after I kill you, I'm going to kill our parents." "You can't…" Kita told her. "You think I can't kill them? I'm in the Akatsuki. I can kill anyone!" Amarante shouted crazily. "You can't because they are dead! The Tsuchikage killed them! Right before my eyes." Amarante stared at Kita for a while. Finally she whispered, "You're lying. I haven't even gotten my revenge yet. Don't think that your stupid lie would protect them from me! I need to kill them for abandoning me!"

"I wouldn't lie about our parents' death! I loved them!" Kita shouted, tears were threatening to fall, but she held them in. "If they are really dead, then I guess I have to settle with you." Amarante said and took out a sword. "Prepare to die." Amarante ran towards Kita with her sword pointed to her heart. Kita dodged all the moves. "I don't want to fight you, Amarante!" Kita shouted while dodging some cuts. Amarante stopped and started to do some hand signs. "Fireball Jutsu!" Amarante shouted, blowing fireballs towards Kita.

Kita dodged the first two fireballs but the last one hit her in the stomach. Amarante drew her sword; she placed the sword by Kita's throat. "Any last words, little Kita?" Amarante asked with a smirk on her face. "Mom and dad always loved you," Kita whispered staring into Amarante's eyes. "You're lying! They never loved me." "Yes they did! Why do you think they changed your name? They never stopped thinking about you!" Kita said quietly.

**Flashback**

"Mommy, where are we going?" Aiko asked. "I need you to stay with a friend of mines. I'm going to take Kita with me, we need to go to Suna." Her mother said, they were in the forest running as fast as possible. The four-year-old girl in the mother's arms was crying. "Kita! Stop crying!" Her mother shouted frustrated. "I want my dolly!" Kita cried. Her mother sighed in relief when she saw a small hut by the river. She stopped running and placed the little girl on the ground. "Aiko, listen to me. Mommy can't see you anymore," her mother said, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Why? Is it because of that old man that told you I was a bad girl? Mommy, you know that I'm not bad. I always listen to you and do my homework." Aiko cried uncontrollably. "Aiko, mommy will visit you one day. I don't know when, but I promise that I will. You are no longer Aiko, you aren't my little loved one. Now you are Amarante, a flower that never fades. Remember that mommy will always think of you." Her mother cried and picked up Kita and ran away. "Mommy!" Amarante cried.

**End Flashback**

"She broke her promise! She never came back to see me!" Amarante shouted with rage, "I can never forgive her for leaving me!" "She didn't want to break the promise, Amarante!" Kita yelled, "After we left you, we went to Suna! That was when mom and dad were murdered! Trust me Amarante. They loved you." Amarante looked at her sister, raising her sword she quickly brought it down, stabbing the ground next to Kita. "I'll let you off this time, but you better watch your back next time." Amarante said and disappeared into the shadow.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked, helping Kita up. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kita replied. Gaara went over to the tree and cut the rope. "Do we escort you back to Suna?" Ryo-sensei asked. "No, I have some business at Konoha. If you don't mind escorting me there." Gaara responded. "I guess. I don't really know what to do anymore. The Tsuchikage tried to kill Kita." Ryo-sensei said with a confused and angry look on his face. "To Konoha!" Chi shouted. They headed east, wondering what Konoha had in store for them.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Reviews please and thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Woo! To Konoha! What's in does fate have in store for Kita and Gaara?! Nobody knows… Except me! .**

"I've never been to Konoha before! Is it nice? Is it hot? Windy? Cold? Rainy? Is it nice?"

"CHI! SHUT UP!" Kita shouted. She was hot and irritated. They have been walking for days and they haven't had a break. "Gaara, can we stop?" Gaara looked at her, and smirked.

"Tired already Kita? I thought you were strong, you can't even handle the sun," Gaara said with a smirk plastered on his face. Kita gave him a glare and stomped ahead of him. They walked for hours when a gate came in sight.

"Is that Konoha? It looks big! Is it nice? Is it hot? Windy? Cold? Rainy? Is it nice?" Chi asked jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes, sometimes, sometimes, sometimes, sometimes, and yes. I answered your questions! Will you stop asking stupid questions now?" Ryo-sensei shouted. Chi frowned and stopped jumping. They arrived at the gate, but two guards blocked their path.

"State your business." One of them said.

"I'm here to see the Hokage. These people escorted me here." Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Kazekage-sama." The other guard bowed and opened the gate, "Please, enjoy your stay." They walked in and looked around.

"Definitely nice…" Chi said is awe. They continued to walk towards a big building. She started to sniff the air. "I can smell… DANGOS!" Chi stopped and headed towards the Dango Stand.

"Chi! We have to go." Kita said sternly. Gaara, Nataka, and Ryo-sensei were already ahead of them. "Chi get over here now or—" BAM! Someone had run into Kita. "Ow." Kita opened her eyes to see a blonde boy in orange and black clothing on top of her.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde boy apologized while blushing. He got off of Kita and continued to apologize.

"It's alright." Kita mumbled with a small blush on her face. Gaara had came back to get Kita and Chi.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" The blonde boy asked giving Gaara a big smile.

"Here to talk to the Hokage. I see that you have met Kita."

"Oh, so this pretty girl is named Kita?" Naruto whispered to Gaara. Gaara gave him a cold glare. The thought of Naruto and Kita stirred an unusual feeling in him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"The next Hokage? Are you really that strong?" Kita asked with some doubt.

"Of course I'm strong. I defeated Gaara once!" Naruto shouted. Kita looked at Gaara.

"He defeated you?" Kita asked. 'Someone actually defeated him? Naruto must be strong,' she thought. Kita stared at Gaara for a while now.

"It was a tie." Gaara muttered.

"Yeah right. All because your sister and brother pulled you out. I would have beaten you!" Naruto exclaimed with a triumphant smile. Gaara gave him a glare and walked away.

"I need to go. See you around Naruto." Kita shouted. She ran towards Gaara. "Gaara, wait up. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at Naruto?"

"Maybe." Kita looked at Gaara strangely.

"It's a yes or no. Is it because he told me about him beating you?" Gaara didn't say anything and looked at the ground. "Did I guess right? Don't be mad at him for that."

"It's not that." Gaara whispered. He stopped walking but continued to look at the ground. "Do you like Naruto?"

"What?! No… What makes you think that?" Kita asked surprised. "I mean he's nice and everything, but…" She blushed, and looked away.

"You're blushing."

"What? No I'm not." Kita stuttered trying to hide her blush. After a couple minutes of awkwardness Kita finally regained her composure. "Gaara, I don't like Naruto. Why do you even care? You're acting like…" Kita glanced at Gaara. "You like me, don't you?"

"What?! No… What makes you think that?" Gaara asked with a blush. "Why would anyone like you?

"What?! You did not just say that!" Kita growled.

"I just did. And I will say it again. Why. Would. Anyone. Like. You." Gaara said with a smirk. Kita glared at him, wishing that he would just disappear. Kita turned around and walked away. She kept on walking and didn't even look back once. "What did I just do?" Gaara asked himself.

Kita was walking down a street when she saw Naruto talking to a girl with pink hair. "Naruto!" Kita shouted, waving her arms.

"Kita-Chan, where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"He was being a jerk. I never want to see his face again." Kita grumbled.

"Gaara is just cold to people. He'll open up eventually." The pink haired girl stated.

"No one asked you to butt in, Pinky." Kita said with hate. Kita hated people who butted into her life. She especially hated it when people would bother her when she was pissed off.

"Kita-Chan, Sakura was just trying to help. You don't have to be mean." Naruto explained.

"Whatever. I need to talk to you Naruto." Kita said glaring at Sakura, "Alone."

"Okay. I'll see you around Sakura," Naruto said following Kita. They walked towards Ichiraku's Ramen. "This place has the best ramen." They walked in and sat down on the stools. "Two miso ramen."

"Is this your girlfriend?" the owner asked.

"Teuchi… She's just my—"

"Girlfriend." Kita finished Naruto's sentence.

"What?! My girlfriend?" Naruto stuttered with blushed.

"Yes, girlfriend. Remember?" Kita asked with a wink.

"Oh yeah. Girlfriend. Of course." Naruto said with a grin.

"Okay… Two miso ramen coming up." Teuchi said with a small smile.

"Naruto, lots of people here know Gaara right?" Kita asked. She needed to find a way to get back at Gaara.

"Umm… Yeah, why?"

"Tell everyone that you are dating Gaara's ninja."

"Why?"

"Okay, let me explain."

**Meanwhile**

Gaara was in the Hokage's office discussing about the Tsuchikage's actions.

"So the Tsuchikage tried to kill his own ninja?" Tsunade asked with a concerned look. "He would sacrifice anyone from Iwa to get what he wants."

"It concerns me. I believe we should confront him." Gaara explained.

"No. I don't want a war starting up." Tsunade said shaking her head.

"Think about it. I'll be back tomorrow to discuss this." Gaara said and left the building. Gaara wanted to discuss this matter more, but he couldn't focus on it. "Why am I so stupid? I should just apologize to Kita."

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted running up to him. "Remember how I said Kita was really pretty?" Gaara said nothing but glared at him. "Well I decided to ask her out and she said yes!" Naruto said with a beaming smile. Next thing Naruto knew, Gaara was pushing him against a wall. "What are you doing?!"

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying. Why are you so mad? Do you like her?" Naruto asked. Gaara just looked him in the eye. He sighed and let go of Naruto.

"You are the last person I'm going to believe." Gaara growled and walked away. While he was walking he saw Rock Lee and his teammates.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Rock Lee asked with a smile.

"Some Kazekage business." Gaara answered.

"I see. I heard something about one of your ninjas." Rock Lee said.

"About who?"

"This girl Kita. Naruto told me that he was dating her. I didn't believe Naruto at first, but then he brought her over to see me. I can't believe he could find such a beautiful woman. I am more handsome than Naruto. I believe that I should have her." Rock Lee explained with anime tears.

"Are you sure he wasn't lying?" Gaara asked, he didn't want to believe Kita was with Naruto. That unusual feeling came back.

"I'm sure, because Kita gave Naruto a kiss. It was on the cheek but it was still a kiss.

"Naruto…" Gaara growled. He stomped off without saying goodbye. He was going to find Naruto and settle a score. "Nobody takes Kita away from me."

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Hope you liked it. Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

Naruto and Kita were sitting under a tree talking about their plan when a shadow hovered over them. They looked up to find Gaara glaring at them.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Gaara growled.

"What?" Naruto asked confused at Gaara's expression.

"Alone." Gaara said.

"Kita can listen too," Naruto said. Gaara looked at Kita, the sunlight hit her perfectly making her more beautiful than ever. Gaara shook the thought out of his head.

"I want to talk to you alone." Gaara said sternly.

"Whatever you want to say to me, Kita can hear it too." Naruto growled. Gaara couldn't hold his anger in anymore; he punched Naruto right in the nose.

"NARUTO!" Kita shouted helping him up. "What's wrong with you Gaara?" Gaara looked at the girl that he loved. He had a really bad way of showing his love, now she hates him. "You can't go hitting random people!" Gaara stared at her with sad eyes. Was their love really gone? "You don't even have a reason to hit him!" Gaara just stood there, listening to Kita yell at him.

"Yes I do." Gaara whispered.

"What is it? It better be a good reason." Kita said.

"I… I…" Gaara stuttered. Kita just stared at him. 'Come on Gaara. Just spit it out… It's just three little words…' Gaara thought to himself.

"What is it?" Kita asked.

"I… love you…" Gaara whispered. There was a moment of silence. "I don't want you to be with Naruto."

"To tell you the truth, we aren't really dating." Kita said, "I knew you liked me and I wanted you to admit it. And you are a very jealous person." Kita laughed.

"I'm expressing my feelings and this all a joke to you guys?" Gaara shouted angrily.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Naruto whispered backing off. After Naruto was gone, the two lovers just stared at each other. Actually one was staring the other was glaring.

"It wasn't a joke. Well technically yes it was, but I did it because I like you too." Kita said with a blush.

"That's not the same thing?" Gaara whispered.

"What's not the same?"

"Like and love. They aren't the same. They are completely different."

"Oh. I love you Gaara." Kita whispered and hugged him. At first Gaara was shocked. He stood there still; the love of his life was embracing him. Finally he wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Somewhere else…**

"Naruto! Naruto!" Kiba shouted, catching up with Naruto.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I saw your girlfriend with Gaara. She's cheating on you!" Kiba shouted while shaking Naruto violently.

"She's not my girlfriend! We were faking it." Naruto said.

"Oh… So telling everyone that Kita is a two-timer was wrong?" Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

"We were all mad at her that we were going to form an angry mob and chase her." Kiba said with a sheepish face.

"When is the angry mob forming? We have to stop it!"

"Oh… umm… yeah… about that… it started ten minutes ago." Kiba said looking down.

"And we're just standing here?! We have to go!" Naruto shouted and dragged Kiba towards the last place he saw Kita.

Kita and Gaara were sitting under a tree. She had her head resting on his shoulders.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a comfortable shoulder?" Kita asked with a tiny smile.

"No. You are the first." Gaara chuckled.

Kita and Gaara gazed into each other's eyes. They slowly inched closer and closer.

'This is my first kiss!' Kita thought. She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

'This is my first kiss. What if I mess up on it? Can you even mess up on a kiss?' Gaara wondered. He stared at the beauty in front of him. He couldn't believe that she belonged to him. They were inches away when they heard shouting.

'They just killed the perfect mood!' Kita shouted in her head.

'I was totally ready. Whoever ruined this moment is going to get killed.' Gaara growled in his head. They saw a bunch of people holding torches and pitchforks.

"Is that… a mob?" Kita asked she was totally confused.

"I think so. I think it's an angry mob." Gaara said puzzled.

When the mob reached them, Kita and Gaara realized that the mob was Naruto's friends.

"What's going on?" Kita asked.

"Oh you know what's going on!" Sakura shouted at her.

"Actually, I don't." Kita replied.

"You are cheating on Naruto." Ino shouted. Kita just stared at them. There was an awkward silence when suddenly Kita started to laugh. "There's nothing funny about this. You can't go breaking Naruto's heart."

"Were we that good of an actor?" Kita giggled uncontrollably. The mob just looked at her with hate. "We weren't really dating. It was a fake date. We were trying to make Gaara jealous." Kita laughed.

"Don't lie!" Sakura shouted throwing her torch at Kita when she was still laughing. Sand blocked the Kita from the torch.

"What the hell?" Kita asked, "Well this isn't funny anymore."

"You have to have Gaara fight your battles? You are pathetic!" Ino laughed.

"Oh no you didn't!" Kita said. She put her hand to the ground and ice started to spread on the grass. It crawled up the angry mob and froze them except for their heads. The ice crawled up their arms and froze the pitchforks and the torches.

"Let us out!" Rock Lee shouted. The mob struggled trying to break the ice.

"You shouldn't have insulted me. Plus, you shouldn't struggle this isn't ordinary ice. The more you struggle the colder and tighter the ice becomes. You could kill yourself, so be careful." Kyoko said with a smirk. Naruto and Kiba came running up to the frozen mob and Kita and Gaara. "Naruto. Your friends tried to kill me." Kita said.

"Everyone listen up, Kita and I never really dated. We were faking it." Naruto explained. The mob stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Ino shouted, "Do you know how hard it is to find torches?"

"And not to mention the pitchforks!" Sakura yelled, "They cost us a fortune!"

"Well, you can blame yourselves, you guys jumped to conclusion." Naruto said, "And apologize to Kita."

The angry mob said their apologies and Kita melted the ice.

"You guys can continue what you were doing." Sakura said and left with the mob. There was a long awkward silence.

"Are we going to kiss?" Gaara asked.

"No. The first kiss isn't just a kiss. There has to be a moment." Kita explained.

"But we did have a moment… right?"

"Yeah, but they ruined it. You have to create another moment."

"How?" Gaara asked, he needed to learn a lot about the arts of love.

"You can't make it happen. It just happens." Kita shouted, "All you need to know is that we can't kiss right now!" Kita sat on the grass and looked at the sky and gasped. She didn't know that it was already the evening. "It's so beautiful." The starts shined brightly against the dark sky.

"Just like you," Gaara whispered in her ear. Kita looked at him with a smile, then it disappeared.

"You're trying to woo me! I told you that moments just happen! You can't make them happen!" Kita shouted and stormed off. Gaara stood there baffled.

"But… I was serious… I wasn't just saying that…" Gaara said to himself, "I can never understand girls…"

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Please Review! Hoped you like it! I wanted to add some humor in this since it's a romance/humor. So that's where the mob comes in! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

The alarm rang at eight. Kita sat up and yawned. "I really hope there's no angry mob today…" Kita stretched a bit and headed for the shower.

"Kita are you awake?" Gaara asked knocking on the door. He opened the door to find it empty. He heard water running from the bathroom. "I should leave. She will kill me if she found me here." Gaara was about to leave when the bathroom door opened. Steam poured out of the bathroom, and there stood Kita in a towel.

"Gaara?!" Kita screamed and ran into the bathroom. "Get out!"

"B-but I-I have breakfast for you." Gaara stuttered.

"I don't care! GET OUT!" Kita shouted through the door.

"I'll just put it on the bed!" Gaara shouted and ran out of the room. Kita slowly opened the door and peered out. She walked over to the bed and saw a plate of rice balls and some juice. There was a vase with a red rose and a little note. It said: Morning, eat it all! Kita smiled, she put on some clothes and sat on the bed. She picked up a rice ball and stared at it.

"He knows how to cook?" Kita took a bite of it. "Hmmm… It's pretty bad." Kita laughed and finished it. "It would hurt him if I didn't finish." She took the tray and headed downstairs. Gaara was sitting at the dining table staring at his rice ball. "Hey Gaara." Gaara looked up and stared at the empty plate.

"You ate all of it?" Gaara asked in amazement.

"Yeah… It was horrible, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Kita laughed. Gaara looked down in sorrow. "It's the thought that counts." Gaara gave her a smile. "I'm still hungry though."

"I'll make you some cereal." Gaara said getting up.

"No, I can get it myself." Kita poured her cereal and sat down across from Gaara. "So, how long did it take you to make the rice balls?" Kita asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"Two hours…" Gaara mumbled.

"Maybe I should do the cooking." Kita giggled. Gaara blushed and stood up.

"I'm going to head outside." Gaara mumbled and started to head towards the door.

"No! I was joking!" Kita shouted and ran after Gaara, she tripped on a rug and fell. Before she hit the ground, Gaara caught her in his arms. Kita looked up at Gaara and blushed. They stayed like that for a while. Gaara's face inched closer to Kita's. 'This time there's not going to be a distraction.' Kita thought.

'She looks so beautiful in my arms. No Gaara! Focus on the kiss!' Gaara argued in his head.

"I want some Dangos!" Chi shouted running down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen to find Kita and Gaara standing next to each other blushing.

'Why does everyone keep ruining our moments?' Kita cried in her head.

'When Chi isn't friends with Kita anymore, she is so dead.' Gaara growled in his head.

"Did I interrupt something?" Chi asked.

"No, nothing." Kita and Gaara shouted at the same time. Chi stared at them for a while.

"Okay!" Chi said. She grabbed a Dango and ran back upstairs.

"I'm going to go out." Kita muttered and headed out, leaving a shocked Gaara.

"Every time." Gaara mumbled and headed towards his room.

Kita was walking down a crowded street. She was headed towards Ichiraku's Ramen to find Naruto. She passed an alley and sensed something. "Who's there?"

"No need to know." The person said.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Kita said glaring at the person in the alley.

"Just come in and have a chat." Another person said.

"I don't think so, pervert!" Kita growled and began to walk away.

"We know all about you." The first person said. Kita stopped and turned around.

"You don't know anything about me."

"We do, Kita Nakamura." The first person said.

"How do you know my name?" Kita asked.

"Research," the second person said.

"Kita Nakamura. Age: 15. Height: 5' 5". Weight: 106 pounds. Birthday: April 6. Born in Iwagakure. Chûnin. Parents are dead. Do I really need to say more?" The first person said nonchalantly.

"Are you guys stalkers or something? This is getting creepy." Kita glared at the dark alley.

"We know more about you. If you want to know then come in." The second person said.

"No thanks. I already know all I need to know about myself." Kita said.

"Do you know that you have something in you?" The second man asked.

"Something dangerous?" The first man added.

"What? Something in me?" Kita asked confused. "Stop messing with me! Just show yourself you cowards!"

"If you want to know then come in." The second person repeated. Kita was reluctant but started to head into the alley. The alley was dark but then her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw two men, one had glowing red eyes and black hair, and the other one looked like a shark and held a giant sword. They both wore a black cloak covered in red clouds.

"You guys are from the Akatsuki." Kita gasped.

"Smart girl." The shark-like man laughed.

"Is my sister here?" Kita asked looking around.

"Your sister?" The red-eyed man asked. "You mean Amarante?"

"Yeah," Kita replied.

"No, but she is waiting for you. So let's cut the chit chat and head out." The shark-like man said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Sharkie!" Kita growled.

"My name is Kisame!" The shark-like man shouted.

"Whatever Kisame. I'm not going with you either Pink Eye!" Kita yelled.

"They're the Sharingan and they are red! His name is Itachi!" Kisame shouted.

"Kisame, stop giving her information. Leader wants her soon." Itachi said. Kita gasped and turned around. She started running towards the light but Kisame jumped in front of her. She looked behind her and Itachi was closing in on her.

'No! I'm trapped. There's no way out.' Kita screamed in her head. She placed her hands on the ground and placed ice all around herself. "I will scream!" Kita warned the two men.

"You won't do it." Kisame said with a smirk. Kita gathered up her breath and screamed.

"Kisame! Shut her up!" Itachi growled. Kisame ran towards Kita, he stepped on the ice and stopped.

"I'm stuck!" Kisame shouted.

"I heard someone screaming!" A voice outside the alley shouted.

"It came from this alley." Another person said. Itachi glared at Kita and blew fire at the ice.

"Grab her Kisame!" Itachi shouted. Kisame followed orders and grabbed Kita.

"No! Let me go!" Kita screamed.

"Kita!" Naruto shouted. Kita stopped screaming and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto help!" Kita shouted. She also saw Sakura and Kiba. Kita placed her hands on Kisame's arms and turned them into ice.

"My arms!" Kisame screamed.

"Knock her out!" Itachi ordered.

"I can't. I can't move my arms! They're ice!" Kisame struggled. Itachi went over to them and hit the back of Kita's head, knocking her out.

"Kita! Let her go Sharkie!" Naruto shouted.

"I would love to, but as you can see… MY HANDS ARE MADE OUT OF ICE!" Kisame shouted. The two men jumped on the roof and disappeared. Naruto looked down.

"I couldn't protect one of my friends." Naruto mumbled, "I have to tell Gaara!"

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Gasp! What are they gonna do to Kita? Who will save her? Why does everyone call Kisame Sharkie? Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

The two missing ninjas jumped from tree to tree. They were miles away from Konoha now.

"Itachi, can you carry her or something?" Kisame asked. Itachi just gave him a glare. "Okay… I will carry her…" Kisame sighed.

"Let's take a break," Itachi suggested. Kisame sighed in relief and placed Kita on the ground. Kisame's arms were thawed out already. "I'm going to find some food," Itachi said and left the site. Kisame rested against a tree and closed his eyes soon enough he fell asleep.

"My head…" Kita groaned getting up. She looked around to find trees everywhere. Her eyes landed on the sleeping fish man. "Stupid fish man…" Kita said with a scowl. She slowly got up and tip toed away. "Don't make a sound… Don't make a sound…" Kita stepped on a twig and she froze. Kisame shifted and started to snore again. Kita sighed in relief and continued to sneak away.

"What are you doing?" Kita froze and slowly turned around to find Itachi staring at her.

"Bathroom?" Kita said with a sheepish smile. Itachi shook his head. Kita frowned and sat on the ground. Itachi went behind her and tied her hands. "Is this really necessary? You could just catch me if I ran off…" Kita said. Itachi shook his head again and sat next to the fire. He was cooking some fish and the scent was amazing. Kita's stomach growled. She watched Itachi eat his fish. Itachi stared at her and smirked.

"Want some?" Itachi asked.

"Yes…" Kita said with a scowl. Itachi waved one in front of her face.

"Take it." Itachi said. Kita gave him a glare.

"You are a cold hearted person!" Kita muttered. Itachi glared back at her. They stayed like that for minutes until Itachi's eyes soften.

"Here," Itachi said and fed Kita some fish.

"Thanks," Kita said with a mouthful of fish. She finished her fish and asked, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"We want the demon in you," Itachi explained.

"Hah, demon… right…" Kita laughed.

"Seriously, haven't you ever wondered how you have your ice powers?"

"Not really…"

"You have an ice demon in you."

"I've heard about you. Aren't you Itachi Uchiha? The one who killed his clan?" Kita asked. She remembered when she was a kid when her mother and father had told her that the Uchiha clan had been wiped out. Itachi nodded. "Then why are you so nice to me? Aren't you suppose to be mean, heart-less, cold?"

"There's something about you." Itachi whispered.

"What about me?" Kita asked bewildered.

"Your eyes are… amazing…" Itachi whispered.

"Um… Yeah… My eyes are unique…" Kita stuttered blushing a crimson red. Itachi stared into her icy blue eyes and began to lean in. "Itachi?! I don't think this is such a good idea! I mean you are the kidnaper and I'm the hostage. You can't kiss me!" Itachi was an inch away from her. She could feel his breath against her skin. 'Oh my god! No! I want my first kiss to be Gaara!' Kita shouted in her head.

"That was a nice break." Kisame yawned. Itachi backed away from Kita.

"We'll continue this later." Itachi whispered with a smirk.

'Oh my gosh! I'm going to get raped by Itachi Uchiha!' Kita cried in her head.

"I can carry her now." Kisame shouted from across the clearing.

"No, I will carry her." Itachi said.

"Didn't you hear the fish? He said he could carry me!" Kita said and jumped up. She started to walk towards Kisame when Itachi put her over his shoulder. "Let go of me! You're a pervert!" Kita screamed. Kisame just watched them with a puzzled face.

"Did I miss something when I was asleep?" Kisame asked.

"No. Nothing." Kita and Itachi said at the same time.

"Okay, then let's go. Leader is waiting." Kisame implied.

**Somewhere else…**

"We have to find her!" Gaara shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"We don't even know where the Akatsuki's hideout is." Tsunade tried to explain.

"Well send all your ninjas to every country!" Gaara yelled.

"That's impossible. Gaara just calm down." Tsunade said calmly. Gaara sighed and sat down.

"How could you let to missing ninjas into Konoha?" Gaara asked.

"We have guards posted at every entrance." Tsunade explained.

"Well they aren't doing very well." Gaara growled.

"It's partially my fault. I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry Gaara." Naruto whispered, "Let me go find Kita."

"I can't allow you to go. This is an S-Ranked mission." Tsunade said with a frown.

"I want Naruto to go with me." Gaara said, "I also want Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga."

"Fine, but I would feel better if you took two more people. One should be a Jounin." Tsunade said with a frown.

"Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. And if it's alright, I would like to take Kiba Inuzuka too." Gaara said.

"Yes. That's alright I suppose." Tsunade muttered, "I still think that this is not a good idea."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." Gaara ordered and left the room.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted and ran after him. "Gaara hold up!" Gaara stopped and turned around.

"What?" Gaara asked with a glare.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really really really sorry." Naruto said.

"It's alright. I know that you tried your best. We can save her tomorrow." Gaara said.

"Is it a good idea to go there? I mean I want to save Kita, but aren't the Akatsuki after us. We're bringing two demons to them." Naruto explained.

"Kita comes before me." Gaara said.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"You guys live in a cave?" Kita asked giggling. Kita, Itachi, and Kisame were walking a cave that was supposedly the infamous Akatsuki Hideout.

"Not necessarily." Kisame said with a grin. "The Akatsuki are criminals. Do you think that we would be poor and live in a cave?"

"Well you look like you live in a cave." Kita said looking around.

"Well technically we do, but it's a nice cave." Kisame said. They arrived at a dead end. Kisame stepped on a pebble and the dead end became an entrance. Kita followed them in to find a living room with two couches, a love seat and big TV.

"Wow…" Kita said in awe.

"We have to go meet the leader." Kisame said.

"Is he nice?" Kita asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah he created the Akatsuki. He's the nicest person ever." Kisame said sarcastically. Kita frowned and looked over to Itachi.

'He hasn't spoken in a while. I wonder what's wrong with him?' Kita wondered. They reached a door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said from behind the door.

"Are you sure he's the nicest person in the world?" Kita asked in fear.

"Not at all." Kisame said with a smile and reached for the doorknob.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Hope you liked it! It took a while, sorry! I have been busy lately! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

**WARNING: There will be some STRONG language in this chapter and maybe others. I'm sorry for the swearing but I want Hidan to be in character.**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

They entered the room. The room was dark; it was pretty much empty except for the desk by the window. Sitting at the desk was a man. He looked like a shadow with red eyes.

"Man… It's dark in here…" Kita said and flipped on the lights. The man had reddish brown hair. He had lots of piercing on his ears and nose. He had a piercing that resembled fangs under his lips. He glared at Kita, if looks could kill she would be dead already. "M-m-my bad!" Kita stuttered and turned off the lights.

"Good job, Itachi… Kisame…" The man said dismissing them.

"Why do you need me?" Kita asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't really need you. I just need the demon inside of you but I just found out that I can't extract it."

"Then let me go!"

"No, see you have two choices. Either you work with the Akatsuki or you can die. It would be a shame to waste your powers." The man explained.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Kita growled.

"I am the leader of the Akatsuki."

"T-T-The L-Leader?" Kita asked frightened. She was standing in front of the man who created this group of missing ninjas.

"So what would your answer be?" The leader asked.

"Well… Would I rather die or live?"

"Stop wasting my time!" The leader shouted.

"Okay. Okay. I will join the Akatsuki…" Kita said with regret in her voice.

"We are out of rooms, so you have to share one. How about you stay with Itachi?"

"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT STAY WITH THAT RAPIST!" Kita shouted.

"Who would you like then?" The leader asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll look around. Then I will tell you." Kita said with a wave and ran out the room. Kita ran towards the living room. "Where's the door?!" Kita screamed.

"You're not going to get out without the password," A man said from behind her. She turned around to find a man with red hair and wearing the infamous Akatsuki cloak.

"Can you tell me the password?" Kita asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No… I wasn't born yesterday." The red head said. Kita frowned and sat on the couch.

"So what's your name? If I'm stuck here, I guess I should learn everyone's names." Kita asked with a sigh.

"I'm Sasori."

"I'm Kita. Nice to meet you." Sasori gave her a weird look.

"You sure act normal around S-Classed Missing Ninjas." Sasori said with a smile.

"I've been through a lot. It's not a surprise really."

"Sasori! Stop leaving puppet pieces everywhere!" A man with silver hair walked into the living room carrying a wooden arm.

"Don't touch my stuff, Hidan." Sasori said with a glare.

"If you are going to do something nasty then do it in your room. She's not even hot!" Hidan said with a smirk.

"What did you say?!" Kita shouted.

"She's got attitude." Hidan laughed.

"I'll show you attitude!" Kita growled. She placed her hands on the ground and ice quickly stretched towards Hidan. The ice shot up his leg and body leaving only his head unfrozen.

"Why you bitch! Let me go!" Hidan shouted.

"What's with the racket?" A man with a mask covering his face walked in, he was holding money in his hands. "I can't count my money with all this commotion!"

"Kakuzu! Get me out of here!" Hidan yelled struggling to get free.

"Hah, this little girl beat you?" Kakuzu laughed waving his money around. Kita gave him a glare. Ice shot up Kakuzu's body, freezing him like Hidan. "What the—? Let me go!"

"Don't mess with me!" Kita shouted at the two of them. Itachi walked in and looked around the living room. He saw two frozen members, one pissed off girl and a laughing puppet. Next thing he knew, he was also frozen from his toes to his neck. "Rapist!" Kita screamed.

"Kita let me go!" Itachi ordered.

"NO!" Kita said with a stubborn look. A man/plant strolled into the living room.

"What happened here?" He asked with a confused look.

"CREEPY PLANT MAN!" Kita screamed and froze the man/plant.

"I'm not creepy!" The man/plant said.

"Fine, but you're still a man plant." Kita exclaimed.

"I have a name and it's Zetsu."

"Sasori-danna!" shouted a man with a ponytail. He stopped and laughed at the scene. "What happened here?"

"Shut up! Get us out Deidara!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Okay." Deidara said and stuck his hand into his pouch. A small spider came out of his hand and crawled towards Itachi. Before the spider reached Itachi, it froze and shattered. Deidara was frozen seconds after.

"Really?!" Hidan yelled, "Would you stop freezing everyone?!"

"I haven't frozen everyone. Sasori is still warm." Kita explained with a smile.

"That's true. I haven't done anything to annoy or scare you right, Kita-Chan?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

"Yup!" Kita said with a smile.

"Hey Kita!" Kisame greeted walking into the living room.

"Hi Sharkie!" Kita replied.

"Deidara-sempai! I got candy!" A man with an orange mask that resembled a lollipop ran in holding a bag of candy screamed. He stopped at the entrance and gasped.

"Thank Jashin! We're saved!" Hidan mumbled.

Deidara sighed in relief. "Tobi! Get us out of—"

"Pretty lady!" Tobi shouted and ran over to Kita.

"Aw… You are so sweet!" Kita squealed and hugged him.

"What?!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Hidan. Kakuzu. I need you—" The leader walked into the room to find more than half of his organization to be frozen. The frozen ninjas began to shout and talk at the same time. "QUIET! Kita… I'm glad that you can… freeze so many of them, but I need them to go on a mission. Will you unfreeze them?"

"I guess so…" Kita muttered and unfroze them. "By the way I'm going to live with…"

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Muahahaha Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed it. It was just a random chapter to meet the Akatsuki! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

**I'm taking one-shot requests! So if you want a one-shot with a certain character than message me! I only pair them up with OCs.**

**This might have a small spoiler…**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

"Pick me! Pick me!" Tobi shouted while waving his hand in the air.

"I'm going to pick…" Kita said eyeing everyone.

"Me! Me! Me!" Tobi cried.

"I don't know… maybe… no…" Kita thought out loud.

"Will you just pick someone?!" Hidan yelled.

"Fine… Mr. Pushy Pants," replied Kita.

"Mr. Pushy Pants?" Hidan asked with a baffled expression.

"TOBI!" Kita shouted and hugged him.

"Tobi has a girlfriend! Hidan doesn't!" Tobi sang.

"Why you little— OW!" Kita smacked Hidan.

"Don't hurt Tobi!" Kita said and walked away.

**Somewhere else…**

"What do you mean you can't smell her anymore?!" Gaara yelled at Kiba.

"It's raining! Her scent got washed away!" Kiba shouted back. They were in a cave. Outside, it was raining like cats and dogs. They were soaked and cold.

"What I wouldn't give for a bowl of ramen." Naruto said shivering.

"Stop complaining! Kita could be in trouble!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Or dead…" Neji added. Gaara sent him a glare.

"She's not dead." Gaara said.

"You're right. Kita is a ninja, she can protect herself." Kakashi reassured. They sat in the cold cave and stared at the rain. Wishing that it would stop so they could continue their mission.

**At the Akatsuki Lair…**

Tobi was heading towards his room carrying a tray of rice balls. When he reached the door he could hear someone crying. "Kita-Chan, are you okay?" Tobi asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can come in." Kita said. He walked and found her wiping her tears hastily.

"I made you some rice balls." Tobi said quietly, afraid to make her cry. Kita stared at the tray of food and burst out crying.

"You don't like rice balls?! I'm sorry! I'll make something else!" Tobi said frantically.

"No! It's perfect!" Kita cried, "I miss my friends, and the rice balls remind me of someone." Tobi was quiet.

Finally he broke the silence, "Are you talking about Gaara?"

Kita looked up and asked, "How do you know him?"

"I've been… observing you." Tobi said looking down.

"W-What do you mean?" Kita asked puzzled.

"I've been watching you since you first arrived at Konoha." He replied.

"Tobi, that's not really nice. Tobi's a bad boy!" Kita scolded playfully, "You shouldn't spy on pe—" Tobi pushed her against the wall, knocking the tray to the ground.

"I'm not really who you think I am…" Tobi whispered.

"T-Tobi? Come on… this isn't funny. Let me go!" Kita shouted.

"I ordered Pein to bring you here. So you could forget about that host of the one-tail." Tobi explained.

"T-T-Tobi… You're scaring me! Let me go! Kita shouted again.

"My name isn't Tobi, it's Madara Uchiha." Madara said.

"W-Why?" Kita whispered.

"I find you… What's the word? …fascinating." Madara said taking off his mask.

"I'll scream." Kita warned.

"I'll like to see you try." Madara said with a smirk and leaned in. Kita took in some air, ready to scream when Madara's eyes turned red.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kita gasped, she tried to close her eyes but it was too late.

**Somewhere else…**

The six ninjas were already on the move. Once the rain had gone down to a drizzle they headed out.

"Don't worry Gaara. We'll find her." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes, because it is our mission!" Rock Lee shouted.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted. Everyone came to a halt.

"What?" Neji asked irritated.

"I forgot my headband!"

"How do you forget your headband?! It's suppose to be on your head!" Sakura yelled.

"It was wet!" Naruto said.

"We're not going back." Gaara growled.

"We have to go back. We can't leave the headband." Kakashi said, "We aren't going to get behind. We lost her scent." Gaara looked reluctant but turned around. They headed towards the cave. When they got to the cave they hid in the bushes. "Someone's coming." Kakashi hushed. They saw two Akatsuki members; one with silver hair and the other had a mask and was holding money.

"Next time we do a mission, we aren't stopping to rob the bank!" The silver haired one yelled. They walked into the cave, the six ninjas waited but they never came back out.

"Is that the lair?" Rock Lee asked.

"We were sitting in front of the lair for an hour?!" Naruto shouted.

"Three go in and three stay out here. Kiba and Neji follow me." Kakashi ordered.

"What?! But I want to go in!" Gaara and Naruto shouted.

"I said, stay here!" Kakashi ordered. Neji and Kiba followed Kakashi into the cave. "Stay quiet and alert." They continued to walk until they reached a dead end. "Neji, use Byakugan to see if there's a seal." Neji nodded and checked around.

"There's nothing here. They didn't come out of the cave though. Kiba does their scent end here?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah it does," replied Kiba. Akamaru barked and stepped on a pebble. The dead end slid open. "Way to go Akamaru!" Kiba cheered. They headed into the lair. They entered the living room and looked around. Nobody.

"Spread out and look around. Be careful and quiet. If anyone finds anything tell us. Here's a headset." Kakashi ordered. Everyone placed their headset in their ears.

**In the meeting…**

"Hidan. Kakuzu. How was your mission?" The leader asked.

"The host of the two-tailed beast has been captured and placed into a room." Hidan stated.

"Good job." The leader praised.

"Have you guys found anything?" Kakashi asked through the headset.

"No," Neji responded.

"Akamaru found her scent. She's somewhere in the main hallway," Kiba responded. Akamaru ran towards a door. Kiba slowly opened the door to find Kita on the bed. "Kita?" Kiba asked, lightly shaking her. She didn't respond. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Kiba reached over to feel her pulse. He felt a pulse and sighed in relief. Kiba lifted up Kita and placed her on Akamaru. "Let's get out of here. Everyone meet up in the living room." Kiba spoke through the headset.

"Did you get her?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, but she's unconscious." Kiba explained. They exited the lair and reached outside.

"Kita!" Gaara shouted and ran up to meet them. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know. We found her like this." Kiba explained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you guys to take my Kita," shouted 'Tobi'.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

"Give me Kita!" Tobi demanded.

"She doesn't belong to you." Gaara growled. Sand spewed out of his gourd, engulfing Tobi. "Sand Coffin!" There was no blood. The sand dropped to the ground. There was nothing there. From under the ground, Tobi burst out and kicked Gaara into the air. Gaara landed on the ground couple feet away. "Get out of here and get help!" Gaara ordered.

"We're not leaving you!" Naruto shouted.

"Go!" Gaara yelled. A waterfall of sand crashed down on Tobi.

The other ninjas ran as fast as they could. Sasori appeared out of nowhere. "You're not going anywhere."

"We'll take him!" Neji and Rock Lee said. The others continued to run until Itachi met them.

"I want you guys to keep running. I'm going to fight him." Kakashi ordered.

"Kakashi, your Sharingan is no match for mine." Itachi said smirking. Naruto, Kiba and Sakura continued to sprint through the trees. "Do you think we lost them?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. If you want to stop and check, be my guess." Kiba said panting. They continued at the same pace when the tree they stepped on blew up. They all fell to the ground, but a giant bird swooped in and saved Kita.

"Kita!" Naruto shouted. Dozens of small spiders came crawling towards them.

"Art is a bang!" The spiders all blew up around them, injuring them. Kita trembled in Deidara's arms. Slowly her eyes opened. "You okay?" Kita nodded and looked around.

"Where are we?" Kita asked.

"On a clay bird, un." Deidara replied. Then it hit her.

"Where's Tobi?!" Kita asked with fear.

"He's fighting some sand guy."

"Gaara?" Kita gasped, "Tobi… He was the one who knocked me out!"

"Tobi wouldn't hurt you…" Deidara laughed.

"Kita!" Naruto shouted. Kita went over to the edge of the bird.

"Naruto!" Kita cried. Kita waved at Naruto, Kiba and Sakura. "Deidara… You have to let me go." Kita pleaded.

"I-I can't." Deidara said unsure.

"Please!" Kita begged.

"I guess… but if I get killed by the leader than I'm going to come back and haunt you." Deidara warned.

"Yeah! Whatever!" Kita said and jumped off the bird. When she landed on the ground she started to run away.

"Kita! The nearest town is this way!" Naruto shouted.

"I have to get to Gaara!" Kita called out. She ran through the trees as fast as she could. "Tobi is an Uchiha. Gaara won't stand a chance." Kita ran into a clearing that contained Kakashi and Itachi. Kakashi was calling her name, but she ignored him. She began to grow tired. She saw Neji and Rock Lee battling Sasori. "Can't talk! Got to go!" Kita told them. Finally she arrived at the lair. In front of it were Gaara and Tobi. Both were bleeding and trying to catch their breaths. She hid in a bush and watched. 'I just need Gaara to distract him. I can kill him in one try…' Kita planned out in her head. Kita watched as Tobi tried to break through Gaara's shield. Gaara pushed him close enough to the bush. Kita placed her hand on the ground and started to chant. Minutes later, ice quickly shot towards Tobi. It hit his leg.

"Kita?" Tobi asked. Kita walked out of the bush. "What are you doing?"

"I wouldn't have done this if you hadn't knocked me out!" Kita said.

"It's just ice, what can it do?" Tobi laughed. The ice on his leg began to spread. It turned his right foot into solid ice. "My foot!" Tobi cried.

"Soon enough, you'll be a solid ice sculpture." Kita said with a triumphant smile.

"I'll you and your lover boy before I die!" Tobi swore. He took off his mask revealing the Sharingan.

"Run!" Kita screamed. Gaara rode on his sand and carried Kita. Tobi chased them; his speed was not fast since his foot was ice.

"Can you speed up the ice?" Gaara asked looking back.

"No, but you could shatter his leg." The ice had crept up to his thigh. Gaara shot some sand towards Tobi shattering his leg. Tobi cursed when he fell over. The ice had spread to his other leg. Gaara landed on the ground and stepped on the frozen leg. It shattered into a million pieces. "Gaara! He's going to die anyways…" Kita said holding his arm.

"K-Kita…" Tobi cried. Kita looked at him in pity. "Please don't do this… I love you." Kita looked away. She couldn't watch him die. Kita could feel a hand reach into her pouch. She was too late, a kunai was embedded into Tobi's heart. "Gaara!" Kita cried.

"We can't be too sure." Gaara whispered, "We should go." Kita gave Tobi one last glance and followed the sand ninja. "We should retreat. If we can, we can outrun them."

"Okay. Let's get the others." Kita agreed and took one step, but she collapsed. "Ha, I kind of used all my energy on that jutsu." Gaara picked her up and climbed onto his sand. "Are you going to carry everyone?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to safety then yes." Gaara told her. Kita smiled and snuggled him in his arms. "Neji! Rock Lee! Get on!" Gaara ordered. They jumped on and sighed. Sasori threw poison senbons at the sand.

"Let's get out of here." Neji suggested. Gaara nodded and put the sand on full speed. They reached Kakashi and Itachi. Both were tired and worn out. "Kakashi!" Neji shouted. Kakashi got the message and jumped on.

"Running away Kakashi?" Itachi asked with a smug look.

"Better than dying." Kakashi said. The sand exited the forest to find the three ninjas waiting for them.

"You guys are okay!" Naruto cheered. They jumped on a rode the sand until they believed they were at a safe distance. Gaara put all of them on the ground

"I missed you so much!" Kita cried hugging Gaara. Gaara blushed and embraced her.

"I missed you too. I'm glad that—" Gaara was stopped when Kita's lips met his.

"Woo!" Kiba and Naruto shouted. Kita blushed a crimson red.

"Oh… I forgot you guys were here…" Kita whispered.

"Oh well…" Gaara said, pulling Kita in for another kiss.

Kakashi laughed, "Okay lovebirds. We have to go back to Konoha."

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Couple more chapters and I'm going to wrap this story up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

The group had settled in a clearing to rest. "We should stay here until morning." Kakashi said turning the fish over the fire. Everyone agreed and separated to do their own thing. Naruto and Kiba were fighting over the last fish. Neji and Rock Lee were talking. Sakura and Kakashi were discussing about the mission. Gaara and Kita were sitting together away from them.

"So… Thank you for saving me…" Kita said trying to start a conversation. Gaara stared at her and smiled. "What?" Kita asked blushing.

"I've never noticed that you had a dimple…" Gaara muttered tracing her lips with his finger. Kita blushed and turned away. "Did I say something wrong?" Gaara asked scared that he hurt her.

"No… Its just that… You don't have to try to make another moment just to kiss me…" Kita whispered looking at the ground. Gaara grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. He slowly inched towards her. Kita smiled and closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. She waited but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Gaara glaring at the trees. "What's wrong?" Kita asked. Gaara shushed her and looked around. A kunai came flying out from the trees. Gaara's sand surrounded them protecting them from the kunai. A figure stepped out of the trees. "Amarante?!" Kita gasped staring at her sister.

"Nice to see you again Kita." Amarante said with a smirk. Gaara dropped the barrier and shot the sand towards Amarante. The sand grabbed her and crushed her, but there was nothing there. Gaara heard a shriek from Kita. He turned around to find a blade sticking out of her stomach. Amarante laughed from behind her and pulled the blade out. Blood began to seep through her clothes. "You're a little slow." Amarante snickered licking the blood off of the blade. Kita gasped and dropped to the ground. Kita held her stomach and groaned in pain.

"Kita!" Gaara cried dropping to the ground holding her. Gaara blast sand at Amarante, to be sure that she was real he started by ripping her arms off first. Amarante screamed in pain and tried to get free. "Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted. Blood sprayed everywhere. Gaara cradled the lifeless form and cried. "Kita! Please don't leave me!" Gaara cried tears falling onto Kita's face. Kakashi and the rest of the group came running over and to find the bloody body and the sand ninja crying over a body. "Kita!" Gaara shouted hugging her body.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered gently pulling Kita away from him. "Let me try to heal her." Gaara shook his head and held her tighter. "Gaara, please!" Sakura begged. Gaara reluctantly let her go. Sakura began to heal Kita.

"Is she dead?" Naruto asked with sad eyes.

"No… but she's about to be…" Sakura explained trying to focus. The wound closed but it was still pretty severe. "She's okay for now, but we have to get her to a hospital quickly. Or it will be too late." Gaara picked up her body. They headed back to the camp to pack up. Everyone was packing except Gaara. He just held Kita's body, staring at her with tear filled eyes. When everything was set they began to head back to Konoha.

"_I'm dead aren't I?" Kita said looking around. She was in a dark tunnel and at the end was a light. She began to walk towards the light._

"_That's right, Kita. Come to us." A female voice said. At the end of the tunnel were her parents._

"_Mom? Dad?" Kita gasped running towards them. She was an arm length away from them when someone yelled her name. She turned around to find Gaara._

"_Kita! Please don't leave me!" Gaara shouted. Tears were falling down his face. "Kita!" Kita looked at Gaara then at her parents._

"_Sweetie, come with us. We can be a family again." Kita's dad whispered. He reached for her but she stepped back. "Darling… What's wrong? I'm your father." Kita shook her head and ran towards Gaara. She was halfway there when a white light surrounded her. She began to fade, fear filled her._

"_No! What's happening?! Gaara! Help! Gaara!" Kita cried reaching out for him. He grabbed her hand and stared at her._

"_Kita… Come back to me… Please." Gaara whispered kissing her hand softly. He gave her a smile and let go._

"_Gaara! No!" Kita cried. She stared at her hands as they slowly disappeared._

Kita could here a steady beeping next to her and someone sobbing. She couldn't open her eyes. "Gaara?" Kita tried to whisper. The sobbing stopped and someone took her hand.

"Kita? Kita? Are you awake? Please open you eyes!" The voice shouted, "Sensei! She's waking up!" That couldn't be Gaara, it sounded like a girl. Kita forced her eyes open the light burned her eyes. Finally her eyes adjusted to the lights, she looked around to find Chi, Nataka, and Ryo-sensei standing by her bed. She looked around the room again to see if Gaara was there. "Gaara's not here…" Chi said sadly.

"Why?" Kita asked in a hoarse voice.

"He has to go back to Suna tonight… Also the doctor told him that you were probably going to be in a coma for a while." Ryo-sensei explained while pouring some water into a glass.

Ryo-sensei handed her the glass of water, she took a sip and placed it on the table. "Well I'm awake now! Stop him!" Kita begged.

Ryo-sensei shook his head. "You can't be selfish Kita… He's the Kazekage, his people need him." Ryo-sensei tried to give her the glass but she knocked it out of his hand.

"Fine. I'll go by myself." Kita said trying to sit up.

"You're not going anywhere. And that's an order." Ryo-sensei said and walked out.

"Sorry Kita." Chi whispered and followed Nataka out the door. Kita groaned and tried to get up. This time she succeeded but her wound opened and blood soaked her bandages. She got off the bed and walked towards the window.

"He's good…" Kita grumbled. She was one the fifth floor and in her state she couldn't jump down. "Ryo-sensei planned this all out…" She took a deep breath and jumped. Kita watched the ground as it came closer to her. She couldn't help but scream, she didn't know how to land. She closed her eyes, but someone caught her. She opened her eyes to see Naruto with his goofy grin.

"You're too young to die Kita-Chan." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto… You have to bring me to Gaara!" Kita begged. Naruto looked confused.

"I-I-I can't… Granny Tsunade will have my head…" Naruto said.

"Please Naruto! You'll be doing me and Gaara and big favor!" Naruto looked around and nodded. He began to run towards the hotel that Gaara was staying at. When they reached Gaara's room Naruto set Kita down. Kita knocked and the door open to find Gaara. "Gaara!" Kita screamed and jumped on him. Gaara was confused at first, but then realized that his love was in his arms.

"Kita! You're okay." Gaara said with a smile. Kita nodded and kissed him. They did this for two minutes until Naruto cleared his throat. They stopped and looked at him.

"I'll be leaving now." Naruto said and gave Gaara a look. Gaara nodded and shut the door.

"What was that?" Kita asked with a curious look.

"What?"

"That thing you had with Naruto…"

"It's nothing…"

"Come on tell me!" Kita said putting her arms around his neck. "Please." Gaara tried to push her away with one hand the other one was behind his back. "What do you have there?" Kita tried to sneak a peek but he pushed her on the bed. Kita held her stomach and groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Gaara said helping her up. Kita smirked and grabbed the object. It was a red box. She opened it to find a gold diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Gaara asked taking the ring out of the box. Kita was speechless so all she did was nod. Gaara smiled and slipped it onto her finger. He lifted her chin and their lips met.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter!! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Kita was lying on her stomach on the bed looking at pictures of wedding dresses. "Hmmm… Too short… Too long… Too puffy… Too silky…" Kita was flipping through the pictures frustrated. She felt the bed shift and looked over. "What are you doing?!" Kita screamed closing the book of pictures.

"What?" Gaara asked staring at her.

"You can't look at the dresses! It's bad luck!" Kita explained waving her arms around frantically. "Now our marriage is doomed! What will we do?! We should just cancel it!"

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding?" Gaara asked wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

"Oh… yeah… Still… I want it to be a surprise." Kita said wiggling out of Gaara's arms. She got off the bed and stood in the middle of the room.

"Aren't you being a little too superstitious?" Gaara asked with a raised brow.

"No! This has to be perfect. I'm spending my life with the perfect person so my wedding has to be perfect."

"I'm perfect, huh?" Gaara asked with amusement in his voice. He came over to her and draped his arms around her waist again. He began to leave butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"Well… I… I didn't… mean totally perfect…" Kita stuttered. Her face was flushed and she couldn't think straight.

"But… Perfect means perfect." Gaara mumbled against her neck. Kita broke free of his grasp.

"I need to go meet up with Chi and Tanaka!" Kita shouted running out the door. She ran back in and grabbed the book of wedding pictures and rushed back out.

Gaara wore an amused expression on his face, "Damn… I'm getting good at this romantic stuff…"

"Kita-Chan!" Chi shouted from down the street. Kita ran over to them. "Let's go to Ichiraku's!" They headed over to Ichiraku's and found some seats. They ordered ramen and decided to go over the wedding. "So how are the plans going?"

"I can't find a dress that I like… and I can't think straight with Gaara--"

"Gaara what?" Tanka asked taking a sip of water.

"With Gaara… breathing down my neck…" Kita finished with a light blush on her face.

"At my wedding I wouldn't care about anything except the food! Yes food is good!" Chi shouted thinking about food. "Where's my ramen?!"

"Let me see that," Tanaka said grabbing the book out of Kita's hand. She shook her head each time she turned the page to a new dress. "I know what your problem is."

"What?"

"They don't fit your style." Tanaka explained. Kita tried to take the book back but it burst into flames.

"What?! I needed that!" Kita cried slumping down onto the table.

"You're weird," Chi said poking Kita's side.

"Let's go to a wedding shop." Tanaka suggested grabbing Chi and Kita.

"No! My ramen!" Chi cried struggling.

At the wedding shop Tanaka was looking for the perfect dress. Kita was in the fitting room trying on the millions of dresses that Tanaka chose. Chi was sitting against a wall crying. "How about this one?" Kita sighed walking out of the room. She wore a white wedding gown that was strapless; it was outlined with silver trimming. The dress was barely touched the ground. She had a tiara on her head and attached was a small veil. Tanaka shook her head and Kita walked back in. Tanaka heard a squeal from the dressing room and ran over to it. "This is the perfect one!" Kita shouted, she opened the door to reveal the dress. She had on a wedding dress that was a cream color. There were tiny flower designs made out of clear beads that were barely noticeable all over her dress. The dress was baggy at the bottom and it trailed behind her. The straps fell off her shoulder and she wore gloves that went passed her shoulders. In her hair was a small tiara that was made out of diamonds. "I think there's something missing though…" Kita said checking herself in the mirror.

"Well duh! A veil!" Chi said glaring at Tanaka. Tanaka grabbed a long veil that matched her dress.

"It's perfect! Well now… It's your guys' turn! My bridesmaids." Kita laughed imagining her teammates in pink dresses.

"Sure… We'll be your bridesmaids if we don't have to wear pink." Chi stated reading her teammates mind. Kita sighed and began to look around. After hours of searching she found a dress. It was a lavender color with a silver ribbon around the stomach. It ended right below the knee. It was simple yet beautiful and it didn't outshine her dress. "I like it. How about you Tanaka?"

"I don't know… It's too much like pink…" Tanaka muttered checking the mirror.

"Technically it's blue and red with some white. No pink." Kita explained.

"Red and white makes pink!" Chi shouted.

"Oh well, I like it. Not to showy." Tanaka said glancing at Kita's dress.

"I'm the bride! I get to be showy!"

At Ichiraku's, Naruto and Gaara were having a bowl of ramen. "I love ramen!" Naruto shouted and started to stuff his face. "So why did you invite me here?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen.

"Do you want to be best man?" Gaara asked picking some noodles with his chopsticks. "It's not a hard job. I just think that you would be a good best man."

"Sure!" Naruto said giving Gaara the famous Uzumaki smile.

"Your first job as best man is to check on Kita. Don't tell her you're the best man though."

"Do you think this is okay?" Naruto asked pouring his soup down his throat.

"She should be at the wedding shop. Just go there." Gaara said eating some of his ramen. Naruto nodded and ran out of Ichiraku's. Naruto headed towards the shop to find the girls sitting around talking. Naruto transformed into a middle-aged lady and strolled into the shop.

"My… Aren't you girls lovely?" _Naruto _asked giving them a sweet smile. "What is this all for?"

"My wedding." Kita said studying the woman.

"How lovely! Do you love him?" _Naruto _asked giving Kita a wink.

"I don't think you should get into my private life lady!" Kita growled taking a kunai out.

_Naruto _screamed and ran out of the shop. "Kita-Chan! That was mean! She just wanted to know." Chi said frowning.

"She? You mean he. It was Naruto." Kita laughed putting her kunai away. "Gaara probably sent him."

"Damn… How did I not know…?" Tanaka muttered. "It's been a long day. We should probably go to the hot springs!"

"You guys can go. I think I should spend more time with my future husband." Kita said with a wink.

"Have fun." Chi and Tanaka shouted walking out of the shop. Kita bought the dresses and headed back to her home. She hung up the dresses and turned off the lights. She sat in a chair near the door. "Now I wait…" Kita whispered.

Gaara had just finished talking to the Hokage and was heading home. "I just want to go home and rest." Gaara sighed unlocking the door. Right when he stepped into the room the lights went on.

"Where have you been?" Kita asked staring at him.

"At the Hokage's…" Gaara said confused.

"Okay… Just wanted to know. Since you wanted to know what was going on with me so badly then I wanted to know too. Why did you send Naruto?" Kita asked eyeing Gaara.

"I-I-I just wanted to know…" Gaara said looking away blushing.

"Aw. You and your jealousy." Kita said hugging him.

"I'm not jealous!" Gaara growled. He hated how Kita made him feel so weak. **"Kill her!" **Gaara's eyes widened. "W-What was that?"

"What was what?" Kita asked confused.

"That voice." Gaara muttered looking around. **"You fool! I'm the demon inside of you! Kill her! You don't need her!" **Something started to stir inside Gaara. He suddenly wanted blood. His vision became blurry. "I-I-I n-need to go!" Gaara stuttered running out of the door. He ignored Kita shouting to come back. **"You've become a wimp. Just kill her. Give me blood!" **"No! Stop it! I can't hurt Kita!" Gaara ran into the forest away from the village. He held on to the tree, trying to stand up. Gaara looked around frantically. **"If you're not going to do it then I will!" **Gaara's vision began to fade, next thing he knew he collapsed to the floor.

"What was that about?" Kita asked worried, "He's Gaara… He can take care of himself." She sat down on the bed and looked out the window. She heard stomping coming from the hallway. She turned her head to the door waiting for it to open. "Gaara?" Kita asked standing up. She did not move towards the door. The stomping stopped and Kita waited for the doorknob to turn. Instead the door came flying towards her. It her right in the stomach and slammed her against the wall. Kita groaned and pushed the broken door off of her body. She looked at the doorway to find Gaara but he was also half Shukaku. "Gaara…?" Kita groaned standing up. "Gaara! What are you doing?!" Kita shouted taking out a kunai. Gaara growled at her then lunged at her. Kita dodged him and tried to hit him, sand surrounded him and protected him. "Gaara! Snap out of it!" A hand made out of sand shot out towards Kita, pinning her against the wall. "G-Gaara…" Kita groaned. Gaara's eyes were menacing, but then they relaxed.

"K-Kita?" Gaara gasped, **"NO! Kill her!"**

"That's not your voice… Gaara! Don't listen to him! You control him! He doesn't control you!" Kita shouted struggling against the hand. Gaara frowned and the sand began to fall down to the ground. "Gaara?" Gaara turned back to normal and fell unconscious. "Gaara!" Kita cried catching him before he fell.

In the morning, Gaara opened the eyes to find Kita sleeping next to him. Everything that happened last night came flooding into his head. 'How could she still love me after everything I did?' Gaara thought tracing Kita's lips with his fingers. The girl groaned and opened her eyes slightly. "Morning…" Gaara whispered staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Kita asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Gaara nodded and got up.

"Kita…"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Kita asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want to call off the wedding…" Gaara whispered averting his gaze away from Kita.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Gaara said moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"You'll be hurting me if you leave me. Gaara please don't leave. I love you." Kita cried grabbing his hands. "Gaara… Don't leave me." Tears began to fall. Gaara's heart ached.

"But… I might hurt you…" Gaara said looking down.

"I don't care. I love you." Kita said kissing him.

Epilogue

Gaara and Kita go married like they said they would. Kita and Gaara said, "I do." They live in Suna with two kids. A boy Kenji and a girl Natsuko.

**THE END**

That's the end of the story! Hoped everyone liked it! :)


End file.
